


I've Seen Enough Hentai To Know Where This Is Going

by Bam4Me



Series: Havin A Grand Ol' Time [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Amazing, Anal Sex, Ancient Sex Toys, Consentacles, Demi-Sexual John, Embarrassed John, Exhibitionism, F/M, Future Poly relationships, Future fics with all these pairings, John is hot everyone wants to fuck him, M/M, Multi, No one actually touches John but the tentacles, Office Sex, Polyamory, Tentacles, Touch Starved John, Voyeurism, bottom!John, series beginning, there is NO non-con in this, this is NOT fuck-or-die, this is NOT mind control, this is literally so fucking consensual it's a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, we've all see the hentai, curious human meets curious tentacle monster, sparks fly... and the clothes come off.</p><p>Really, everyone's all for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Seen Enough Hentai To Know Where This Is Going

**Author's Note:**

> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com
> 
> So, about a half a year or so ago, I made a post on my tumblr, saying that I want a fic where they find an important ancient device, and have John activate it, and instead of it killing them or being good, it starts molesting John, and everyone loves it.
> 
> Now, as you can imagine, I got like, five replies saying that my idea is rape. Listen bud, I never SAID it was non-con, you did, I was implying that everyone in the room, including John, wanted this, and liked it, so fuck off, this is me proving to you that YOU'RE the only one here implying that it's rape, not everyone abnormal is rape, and EVERYONE In this fic is having a grand ol time right here, VERY consensual.

“Hey, Sheppard, get in here!”

 

John stopped in the hallway, letting out a short sigh before he turned to go into Rodney and Radek’s lab, where they were arguing with a female scientist about a large box looking object. It was Dr. Kusanagi, and she didn’t look cowed by the annoyed men in the slightest. John always liked that about her, she was one of the ones strong enough to actually stand up to Rodney when he was in a mood. Good.

 

“Yeah, Rodney? Is this important? I was kind of hoping for an early night in.”

 

Rodney waved his hand flippantly, “Yes yes, this shouldn’t take too long, we just need for you to play light switch for us.”

 

John looked down at the box between them all, “That?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“...why are you all fighting over it, then?”

 

Radek answered first, “Rodney is insistent that the box is a power source, Miko is sure that there’s something inside of it, and she needs to do more research on it before we think about opening it.”

 

John looked at Rodney, an eyebrow raised, “I’m inclined to agree with Miko, if only because I’m the one getting up close and personal with it.”

 

Rodney rolled his eyes, “It’s _fine_ , Sheppard. If I’m right, which I pretty much always am,” John and Radek both snorted at that, rolling their own eyes, “then it’s a very powerful source, a possible replacement for a ZedPM in an emergency.”

 

They didn’t need to tell John how important that was. He let out a little groan, ditching the idea of finally going back to his quarters and getting to soak his sore muscles. Maybe he could convince Ronon to give him a massage tomorrow. That man was handsy, and while that normally made John nervous, it was useful in some places.

 

He gave Miko a ‘what can you do’ look, and nodded at Rodney. “Alright. What do you want me to do? Just touch it?”

 

Rodney nodded, already making notes on his tablet, ignoring him almost entirely. He saw someone pass by the door and stopped himself from touching the box, deciding backup might be needed. “Hey, Lorne, come in here.”

 

Evan backed up a few feet, coming into the lab with an expectant look. “Yes, Sir?”

 

John gave him a tired look. “Rodney’s decided I need to turn something potentially dangerous on for him, stay here for a few minutes in case it tries to kill me.”

 

Evan nodded, “On it, Sir.” He stepped back to he was against the wall, one hand pulling out his sidearm in case things went weird.

 

John knelt down next to the box and put one hand on it, thinking ‘on’ at it. It hummed a little, and so he tried just a little bit harder, till the top of the box popped open. He stood back up, happy that nothing was trying to kill him, and looked into the opening. “Uh…”

 

“What is it?” Rodney still wasn’t looking up, reading things off his tablet while the other scientists came over to investigate.

 

Something in the box uncurled a little. “Well, I’m not sure if you’re right too, but I think Dr. Kusanagi wins this round.”

 

Rodney put his tablet down, getting off his stool so he could look into the box too, an eyebrow raised. “Huh. Well, actually, I think we both won this one, it’s giving off massive amounts of energy. Not the… creature, the box.”

 

Evan was looking at it distrustfully. His gun wasn’t pointed directly at it, but he still had it out, ready in case it decided to attack. John has giving up on his early night in entirely. This sucks.

 

When it was fully uncurled, John could see it’s form a little more distinctly. It was… “Tentacles?”

 

The scientists all nodded dumbly, and Evan looked amused. John was completely be wildered. “Okay, now _I’m_ the one with questions. Why did the ancients build a tiny tentacle monster and put it in a box? Is it for the same reason that a _human_ would put one in a box? And by that, I mean, is it made to destroy the world, or for the… _other_ reason?”

 

Rodney gave him a funny look, “ _Other_ reason?”

 

Miko looked amused, and elbowed Rodney in the side a little, “Don’t act like you’ve never seen hentai, I’m pretty sure in our day and age, no in a first world country can rightly make that claim.”

 

Rodney suddenly looked like he got it. “Oh! _That_ other reason. Yeah, well, we might have just uncovered another ancient sex toy.”

 

“Another? You’ve found more?”

 

Rodney nodded, looking a little embarrassed, “Yeah, well, the other ones were all a little more obvious than this, so we decided not to say anything. If you’re right, this one might be the most… complex one.”

 

John snorted, “Hm, I think it’s starting to take an interest in us, finally.”

 

Evan made an odd noise. “You mean, she’s taking an interest in _you_ , Sir.”

 

It’s true, the creature, was extending itself out of the box, and it got pretty damn far too, at least the length of an adult human body, and it looked like it could go further, but it only needed to go that far to reach out and run two of it’s tendrils along John’s left leg. It didn’t seem to like the texture of his pants though, and recoiled a little bit, making the softest squeaking sound. It was still attached to the box though, it looked like it couldn’t physically be removed without killing it.

 

John is _pretty_ sure it’s a sex toy. “Why did you say ‘she’?”

 

Evan shrugged, stowing his gun away at the sight of it recoiling from them, it didn’t look like it would take too much to tame it if it got out of hand. John took a few steps toward it, running one finger along the upset tendrils, which made it perk up again. Yeah, this thing was conditioned for human skin, not clothing. It contentedly started exploring John’s arms.

 

“It’s hot pink, Sir.”

 

John gave him an unamused look, “That’s sexist, Evan. Also, while I’m being molested by a possibly planet killing creature, call me John.”

 

Evan shrugged, looking very amused as he watched one of the thinner tendrils try and nudge its way under John’s shirt towards his bicep, making John jump a little in place, shivering. “Well then, _John_ , you might want to step back a little if you wouldn’t like for it to think you’re being too friendly with it.”

 

Rodney was back at the desk with his tablet again, but Miko and Radek seemed enraptured by the creature. Miko made a little noise in her throat. “I don’t know, maybe we should keep going, so we can make sure this is _really_ what it’s intended purpose is.”

 

Radek nodded along enthusiastically, and John was pretty sure they were hoping they’d get a show. “Yes, it might be very educational.”

 

John and Evan gave each a look. “The scientists are perverts, Sir.”

 

John nodded, no longer correcting him on his use of the word. John let out the smallest groan when one of the tendrils found his neck, pressing into the sore muscles there. Fuck, not even Ronon could make that feel so good. He pulled in a shuddery breath, acutely aware of everyone in the room looking at him, and the rising colour in his cheeks. He shivered a little, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

 

It was quite possible that he was enjoying this almost as much as Miko and Radek were enjoying watching him. Evan looked a little surprised but didn’t say anything, giving him a curious look while he moved to lean against the closest table to him, the one that Rodney was still -though, now, distractedly- working at, while John held back the appreciative noises that wanted out at the amazing feeling of the tentacles working into his sore muscles.

 

He’s suddenly _very_ happy that he wasn’t in a bathtub right now, because that never felt as good as this did.

 

Radek was sitting behind the other main table in the room, while Miko leaned against the side of that one, standing in between both of the tables though. She and Radek were the only ones in the room who seemed completely unabashed at watching him right now.

 

He fucking knew it, those two were perverts.

 

He pulled in another shaky breath, trying to make his voice as steady as possible. “So…” Fuck, that sounded breathless and a little desperate. He cleared his throat some, not looking at Radek and Miko, cause he knew they were grinning at him. Fucking sadists. Rodney was biting his lip a little, but looked distinctly amused. Evan was openly intrigued, leaning back against the table with a perfect view of his commanding officer, squirming in front of a tentacle monster, with most of his arms wrapped up in the hot pink tendrils, bright red with embarrassment. John knew he’d get no sympathy from them. Though, Evan still had one hand at his gun hilt, not quite wrapped around it, but close enough in case he needed to help out.

 

He should feel entirely humiliated, and hate this. Well, the embarrassment was there, but he’d never wanted to stay in one place so much in his life.

 

“So, I assume we’ve,” He let out a slightly shallow moan when two of the tendrils started making their way under his shirt, this time from the bottom, feeling amazing against his back muscles as they started working their way into those. They were soft, and a little slick, like a membrane, not exactly _wet_ but by far, not dry. The ones working into his muscles seemed to get a little wetter, like they put out more moisture with stimulation.

 

And boy, were they stimulating.

 

“I guess we’ve decided they’re not, _bad_ , ah-” He clamped his mouth shut, suddenly thankful that his position in front of the box was distorting anyone else in the room from getting a full frontal view of his body, cause one of the tentacles was suddenly taking an interest in the part of him that seemed to be growing.

 

Fuck. Rodney may call him Kirk, but that doesn’t mean he sleeps around, and he doesn’t, in fact, he honestly cannot remember the last time he could relax around a person long enough to let them do this. His body was starved for it.

 

It was quiet for a moment, and Rodney spoke up this time, making John relax a little further into the soft hold on him, finally sure that his best friend was _okay_ with this, even if it didn’t seem like he was giving them all his attention. He already knew everyone else in the room was fully on board with this. “I think that we should get a little more information on the thing before we fully know that. You don’t mind being our test subject, John?”

 

John shook his head, feeling a little light headed right now, his skin itching with the next for _more_ and _now_. He doesn’t think he’s been this desperate in years, skin so hot, that even the warm tentacles felt cool against his skin, where they’d previously been hotter than he was.

 

Rodney nodded, getting off the stool. John gave an absent thought to hoping he wasn’t coming towards him, cause John hadn’t exactly okayed anyone else in the room touching him, but Rodney walked past him, towards the door again, punching a code into the pad next to it, which made the open door shut on them, locking them all in the room with the tentacle monster.

 

This might be the worst idea ever, maybe it was waiting for them to get alone so it could take them over and kill everyone on base, but John could barely think about that right now, trying not to squirm against the creature when it started massaging his cock through his pants, short circuiting his brain till his legs felt like jelly, and he was almost sent down to the ground. Evan, who had been watching him closely this whole time, looking for any sort of discomfort in him, was there in seconds, keeping him from falling to the ground.

 

John let out a little grunt at the slightly more rough feeling than the touch from the tendrils, but let his second in command hold him up, not wanting to fall to the ground with the others all watching him. As if this wasn’t embarrassing enough.

 

“I think we should move you to the couch, if that’s alright with you, Sir?”

 

John nodded, letting Evan gently entangle enough of the tendrils that he could help him over to the couch that Rodney and Radek had in there, no one protested. The movement gave them a perfect view of the tent in his pants, hard and needy, still being rubbed by a thinner tentacle, making him moan with every twist.

 

This one doesn’t seem to mind the feeling of his rough pants, and he’s not sure if it’s built for rougher textures, or if it’s gotten used to it, but it feels amazing. Evan left him there, sitting back against the couch with his legs spread wide and moaning in such a pretty way. He thinks he’s lost the ability to hold them back now, he felt desperate all over right now. Evan moved over to the box, scooting it over to the side of the couch so the tentacles wouldn’t have to strain to get at him.

 

“Those pants can’t be comfortable, John.”

 

John looked up at Radek, eyes blown wide open. The man had his eyes fixed on his lap, watching his cock twitch under the soft pants. John gave them all a quick look, figuring that none of them had an issue with him getting rid of some clothes, and started working on his belt, the tentacles helping him a little when his fingers started shaking.

 

When he could, he started shoving his pants down, a little embarrassed to realize that his comfortable position was lost and he needed to lean down to pull his boots off. When he was done with those, he hesitated a second before pushing his boxer briefs down with them, legs spreading again with a moan, head thrown back against the back of the couch when two of the tentacles moved down so they could explore his exposed parts.

 

John felt so close, but also like he wasn’t quite in a comfortable enough place to orgasm in front of others. Not physically, but he’d always been overly nervous about letting others be around him while he was vulnerable, like it made him anxious inside. He rarely had sex because he was too often afraid of not being able to relax around them and them getting upset about it.

 

He was relaxed, but not quite there yet. The others in the room didn’t seem to mind, quite happy to enjoy the show.

 

He let out a little squeak when one of the slicker tentacles started circling around his ass. Obviously, the idea that this was a sex toy, and not just a curious little tentacle monster, was right, because it was looking for something, and John couldn’t hold back the shaky moan when it found it’s mark, sliding the barest hint into his hole before pulling back out, and starting to play with it instead. John didn’t mind it, but he had been a little nervous it would try and go in without preparing him first, no matter how small it was, that wasn’t cool.

 

It wasn’t very big at all though, and John felt a little bit sad at that though, because he knew fully well he could take bigger than that. His hole twitched against it, and the tentacle seemed to take that as an invitation to start playing with it a little more roughing, making his cock twitch out a spit of precum this time when it slid inside a little further this time. He’s sure he can take more than that. The tentacle seemed to agree with him, starting to gently thrust in and out a little, going a little bit more in each time.

 

“Fuck.” John looked up to see Evan, the previously most composed one of the group, biting his lip while he ground his clothes cock into the palm of his hand. The others in the group were all in various states like that, looking like they wanted nothing more than to take the tentacles place, even Miko. John would bet anything with the way she was starting, she probably had, or at least wanted, a strap on collection.

 

John can imagine that Rodney and Radek would do absolutely _horrible_ things to him if they had a chance.

 

John _really_ hopes he can give them all a chance.

 

He put both hands to his sides, fisiting in the soft cushions there as he tried to keep himself upright now, feeling a little desperate at the moment. He lifted his hips to give the tentacle a better position to thrust into him at, letting out a shaky moan when it pressed into his prostate. Fuck, he’s close.

 

Another tentacle joined the first, pushing against the edge of his hole with it, and John moved one leg up onto the edge of the box it was all coming out of, giving it more room to thrust inside, shallowly and cautiously stretching him out. That felt amazing.

 

They were so fucking slick, the second one was slipping against his skin on a pull out before it finally caught on his rim, starting a much slower, and steadier thrust inside. It made him feel stretched out and hot inside, and he knew he was close now. “Fuck.”

 

The tentacles that were moving in him were slick, nearly dripping, far past where they stopped going into him, and he couldn’t help but bring a hand down to wrap around them both, too curious not to. Even if he tried, they were too slick, and his grip too loose, to stop them, but if he put a little pressure on the top of them while lifting his hips, they pressed right into his prostate, and he let out a gasping moan as it finally drive him over the edge, his cock pulsing and spitting out cum onto his stomach, barely missing the edge of his shirt he was still wearing.

 

He pressed his legs together a little, overstimulated now, and the tentacles got with the program right away, pulling out of him with a slick noise that was a little embarrassing. John pulled in a few uneven breaths, trying to pull himself together after such an intense orgasm now. It’s been way too long. He finally got the courage to look up at the others in the room, and was a little floored to see them all looking at him like they wanted to _devour_ him.

 

He could see himself doing this again… or whatever each individual person in this room wanted him to do.

 

Oh yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
